


Visitor

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [82]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dementia, Gen, Ghosts, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, my dear boy, I'm talking to you.  Oh, I can see you quite clearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 June 2016  
> Word Count: 175  
> Prompt: 11. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”  
> Summary: Yes, my dear boy, I'm talking to you. Oh, I can see you quite clearly.  
> Spoilers: Post-series speculation. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Apparently my brain has decided that Jacob isn't the only one who can see ghosts. Then again, is Margot _really_ seeing ghosts, or is she having a dementia-based hallucination? That's the real question here, isn't it? Either way, it allowed me to further speculate on the idea that Veronica Selvaggio is John Lyons' daughter. I like pondering that idea.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

What do you think you're doing?

Yes, my dear boy, I'm talking to you. Oh, I can see you quite clearly. You need a good scrubbing, or you'll start sprouting potatoes in some of those dirty spots. The least you can do is try to brush off the worst of it before you track it all over my house. I may have staff to clean it up, but there's no need in giving them extra work if they don't need it.

What are you doing with that? Don't you even think of turning on that hose in here! What did I just tell you about extra work for my staff? You may be dead, but you're still plainly visible to me, and you smell. If you wish to relieve your boredom with me, you know what you need to do. Don't come inside this house until you've complied with my rules.

And when you come back, bring that blonde girl with you. You know the one. I want to get to know John's daughter better.


End file.
